Milo Milliken
Milo Milliken Played by: Jeremy Vitals Birthdate: June 11, 1898 Birthplace: Chicago Height: 5'11" Weight: 175 lbs Hair: Brown Eyes: Brown Background Profession(s) and Education: Milo is an author who also continues to do freelance journalism. It helps fund his lifestyle of hunting, exploring, and carousing. He never attended a university, but rather had a knack for writing in school, which he parlayed into a job with a Chicago newspaper. He was sent to report on the front during the Great War, where he was wounded. Once he recovered, he moved to New York as a journalist and freelancer. He eventually moved to Paris and published a best-selling novel. He published a second after moving to Spain. He still writes for the New York Herald Times, and occasionally submits freelance work mostly about travel, adventure, and particularly exciting world events. In his spare time, he's working on his third novel. Travel and Cultural Experience: Milo grew up in Chicago, and worked both there and New York. He explored France as a war correspondent, until he was injured. He moved to Paris to write, and then eventually to Spain. He traveled in Europe and Africa, and eventually moved to Florida. From there he routinely sails out to explore the Bahamas, Cuba, and the jungles of Mexico. Key Skills Milo is an author, reporter, hunter, carouser, and explorer. He's a proficient sailor and pilot, but an excellent writer. He can hunt, fish, shoot, and survive both in the wilderness or at a fancy party. Traits and Quirks He's a bit of a magnet for bad luck, and is given to drinking and socializing. Milo tends to seek out adventure whenever he can, whether it be hunting big game, fighting bulls, exploring the jungle, or just sitting down for a drink with the most motley array of characters he can find. He's widely known and occasionally recognized as both a writer and an asshole. History Milo was born in Chicago in 1898. He worked his way up the Chicago Tribune ladder from delivery boy at age 13 to journalist by age 17. At age 19, he accepted a position as a war correspondent. After reporting from the front for almost a year, he was shot and seriously wounded. He returned home to recuperate before Moving to New York. There, he wrote for the New York Herald Times and occasionally published articles in The New Yorker. He was mentored by another, more experienced author, who he followed to Paris in 1924, while still submitting articles for the Herald Times. He wrote a memoir of his time on the front, which became a best seller. He fell in love while covering a story in Spain, and used his time there to practice bull fighting, to finish a second novel, and to father a son. They divorced in 1930, due in part to his extensive carousing and travel. Between 1930 and 1937, he extensively traveled Europe and went on Safari in Africa three times. He owns a home in Florida and sails the gulf to Cuba, the Bahamas, and the Yucatan. He likes to hunt big game, catch big fish, sometimes climb tall mountains, cross vast deserts, and do anything else that will both challenge him and inspire him. It helps when he can do this on his publisher's dime too. He's a bit of an insomniac, but he uses those wee hours to write. He has accumulated some modest wealth and fame, and he continues to earn income from his publisher. Milo is sometimes given assignments, but his agent can easily sell stories and articles under his name, so he's left largely to pursue his own stories. He likes to play mind games with people, even though it often blows up in his face. He's playfully ornery, given to excessive drinking, loving of ladies, and thrill-seeking. He's had more than his share of accidents over the years, but Milo dies hard.